Freelancer (Final Fantasy V)
The Freelancer, also known as Bare in the Anthology release, and Normal in the RPGe SNES translation, is the default job from Final Fantasy V that has no defining characteristics. It is the default class the party starts with. Profile Appearance The Freelancer job is the characters in their regular clothing. Bartz wears a blue tunic with white sleeves and leggings and a pair of boots. Lenna wears an orange dress. Faris wears a blue tunic with a green mantle. Galuf wears a long green coat and tan pants. Krile wears a blue dress. Abilities What makes the Freelancer and Mime classes special is that they gain nearly every innate ability from every job the character has mastered, as well as the stat bonuses, but not the penalties (such as the boosted Magic of a mage with none of the reduced Strength). So while it starts off weak, by endgame the Freelancer can become the strongest job. When a character has mastered every job three stars appear above the Freelancer on the Job Selection screen. The Freelancer can equip everything without needing the "Equip X" abilities. Finally, the Freelancer class has two ability slots instead of one. Stats Bartz's stats synergize well with jobs that have high Strength and Vitality, including heavy armor jobs. Lenna has the highest innate Magic Power. Galuf has the highest Vitality and a bit of Strength, thus leaning towards front row physical positions as well. Faris has the best all-round stats with a peak in Agility and is best with weapons that factor both Strength and Agility, such as knives, bows and whips as well as the Throw command. Krile has both the highest Agility and additional Magic Power, so she is a good spellcaster. With the best stats of each job it ends up as: *Strength: 50 from Monk / Gladiator (or alternative 45 from Berserker) *Agility: 40 from Thief *Stamina: 50 from Monk (or alternative 49 from Berserker) *Magic: 57 from Summoner or 60 from Oracle Support abilities Freelancer learns every support ability from every job the character has mastered, except the Berserker's Berserk, the Gladiator's Lure and the Necromancer's Undead. This does not include HP +, MP +, Two-Handed, ABP Up, EXP Up, Read Ahead, or Long Reach. Other appearances ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Bartz's second alternate costume, called the "Freelancer", is based upon his Freelancer appearance. The player unlocks this costume in the PP Catalog. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Bartz, Faris, and Krile wear Freelancer attire by default. Lenna and Galuf can change their appearance to Freelancer costumes through the Wardrobe Record system. FFRK Bartz Freelancer sprites.png|Set of Bartz's Freelancer sprites. FFRK Faris Freelancer sprites.png|Set of Faris's Freelancer sprites. FFRK Krile Freelancer sprites.png|Set of Krile's Freelancer sprites. FFRK Lenna Freelancer sprites.png|Set of Lenna's Freelancer sprites. FFRK Galuf Freelancer sprites.png|Set of Galuf's Freelancer sprites. Triple Triad Freelancers appear on Triple Triad cards in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 087a Bartz.png|Bartz 088a Lenna.png|Lenna 089a Galuf.png|Galuf 090a Faris.png|Faris 100a Bartz.png|Bartz 101a Lenna.png|Lenna 102a Galuf.png|Galuf 103a Faris.png|Faris es:Aprendiz (Final Fantasy V) it:Tuttofare (Final Fantasy V) Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy V